Walter Lives
by TheEpicNerdRightHere
Summary: What if Walter had never died? This is a story about what might have happened if Walter had never died.
1. This is the best news

**Author's note:**

 **In this I am starting at the end of chapter 22 in Rilla of Ingleside. This closely follows canon, so you could potentially read this along with it. This will include two scenes for each chapter, one at the front and one at home. There are 13 chapters after this in the book, meaning there will be at least 26 chapters in this fanfiction.**

 **\- CircleofPearls**

* * *

"There is an overseas telegram for Dr. Blythe," the telegram officer said when Rilla picked up the phone. _Oh no,_ she thought, _not Jem. Walter was bad enough for Mother's health, but now Jem too?_

"A mistake has occurred. Pte. Walter Cuthbert Blythe is not dead. He came through without a scratch. We are sorry for the misinformation," the telegram officer continued.

Rilla was stunned. After that terrible day when they learned that Walter had died Rilla had entered the depths of despair, not wanting to be comforted or dragged out. But just then, her spirits lifted for the first time in days. She then realized that it was her duty to tell the rest of the family the great news.

"It is my duty to tell you," she began only to be cut off by her mother.

"Is it Jem? Is he okay?"

"Let me finish. As I was saying, it is my duty to tell you that Walter was not killed in action. There was a mistake." Rilla managed to get in before being interrupted yet again.

"That is the first time in my life that someone has started with 'It is my duty to tell you' and finish with amazing news. Let me ring up your father. He is in the Upper Glen," her mother shouted, with a very girlish look in her eyes"

Susan came in confused, having not heard Rilla. "What's the matter. What good thing did you hear, Mrs. Dr. Dear?"

"Rilla just gave me some of the best news we have received all week," Mrs. Blythe commenced.

"Well, it doesn't have to be very good to be that. This was the week that we lost Walter," Susan interrupted.

"Don't you ever again suggest that my blessed boy died." For the first time in 20 years, Mrs. Blythe admonished Susan.

"But it is true. I wish I didn't have to say it, but it is true, and that you must tie to," Susan replied, calm and concise.

"No, it is not true. My dear son wasn't killed." Mrs. Blythe proceeded to hop from foot to foot, in jubilee.

* * *

Later that day, Rilla decided to run over to the manse to tell Una. Una immediately started to cry tears of joy. Rilla knew that this was the perfect time to take her leave, so she said her farewells and left.


	2. Walter Writes

**AN:**

 **I am including some correspondence between characters. All the letters are written in italics in AoWP format. For those of you who couldn't tell last chapter, but plain italics is a character's thoughts, and in following chapters, bold (except for the author's note and disclaimer) will be taken directly from canon.**

 **-CircleofPearls**

 **I don't own any of the Anne of Green Gables books, just in case you didn't realize I'm not dead.**

* * *

Walter searched for a pencil and paper. He felt that it would be easiest to write to Una, than Mother. After that he would write the twins. Finally, if he had the time, he would write to Rilla and Dad. He felt that Una would be the easiest to write to. He could tell her anything, sort of like Rilla and Di. He had two reasons to write Una. One, it would be easier to write to someone other than family, and two, he knew that Rilla and Di were hurt by his "death", but somehow, he felt that Una had been hurt more. He didn't know why, it just felt that she would be very happy to receive a letter telling her he was okay.

He didn't know how to begin; how do you start a letter to one of your best friends from childhood after you "died"? He decided to just take the plunge.

" _Dear Una,_

" _I understand there was some sort of misinformation at Ingleside and the manse. I hope that everything will be better once everyone knows that I am okay. I will spare you the details of the fight, for it was worse than you could ever imagine._

" _I came out unscathed. My identification fell off, and it landed on one of the other men in my battalion, causing them to believe I was dead, until they went to each of the bunkers to figure out what numbers they had left._

" _When they came to my bunker, they were surprised at the fact that I was there. By then, they had sent the first telegram. As soon as they could, they sent a second one. But there were a few days, where they had no access to any contact. If this letter arrives before the 2nd telegram, please let everyone know as soon as possible._

" _Your friend,_

" _Walter Blythe_

 _That should do it,_ he thought. _Now to write the other letters, post this one, and wait for a response._


	3. Una's Responce

**AN:**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I have frequently been kicked off of my computer by my family.**

* * *

Una was surprised at getting a letter. She usually was the last person the boys at the front thought of writing to, so they ended up not having the time to write to her. She was even more surprised by the fact that Walter wrote it. _Why would he write to me?_

She felt that it would be fine to go tell Rilla, as soon she could. That couldn't be very soon, for Una had a lot of chores to do, for Rosemary had went to Carter Flag's store to buy some ingredients to make goodies for Carl and Jerry.

A few hours later, Una managed to make her way over to Ingleside with two letters. Rilla answered the door, and they headed up to Rilla's room. "This is yours," she said, while handing Rilla back what was Walter's 'last' letter. "I have another one now."

"You do?" Rilla asked, surprised. "I would have never expected it."

"I brought it with me, to show you." She unfolded the other letter, letting Rilla read it.

As soon as Rilla finished reading, Una headed back to the manse to write a response. It took some time for her think of what to write. But, once she figured out what to write, the words came right to her.

" _Dear Walter,_

" _I am happy to learn that you are alright. However, you do not need to worry about everyone else. Your whole family is very fine. We saw Nan, Faith, and Di this weekend and they are doing great._

" _Life here in the Glen is to be expected. Everyone is fine._

" _Your friend,_

" _Una Meredith_


End file.
